Aves corrompidas
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Amor, ¿dónde dibujar la línea? ¡Smut… solo una excusa para el smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kishimoto.** La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **xiaojiang** y fue beteada por _**Aika Yami**_.

 **xxx**

Sasuke era como el sol. Sus labios eran cálidos, quemaban sus protestas, sus manos ardientes, quemaban cada pulgada de piel que tocaba y sus ojos ardían con una intensidad que incineraba todos sus pensamientos; excepto él. No le ofreció dulzura. En cambio, empujó y tiró hasta que su cuerpo se rompió y su mente gritó en agonía. Pero sus métodos eran eficientes y al final, Hinata estaba agradecida por cada palabra, cada toque áspero y cada empuje implacable.

— _Levántate, Hinata —ordenó Sasuke._

— _No puedo —suspiró ella._

— _Levántate, —ordenó de nuevo._

— _Yo... no puedo... —respiró, luchando por llenar de aire sus pulmones._

— _Levántate._

— _No puedo... yo... no puedo... —cada músculo en su cuerpo dolía, cada movimiento significaba un gran dolor._

— _Levántate, Hinata, los Uchiha no se rinden._

 _Quería decirle que ella no era una Uchiha, ella era una Hyuuga. Pero sabía que, si lo hacía, sólo serviría para molestarlo. Se forzó a ponerse de pie, sus piernas dolían y siguió corriendo hasta que se derrumbó. Y cuando lo hizo con éxito, entró en el equipo de carrera; ella le agradeció preparando su comida favorita, bolas de arroz._

Pero bajo esos ojos ardientes había ternura. Más allá de los ceños fruncidos y las sonrisas de lado. Bajo esa mirada, Hinata sabía que nunca podría temerle a su oscuridad.

 _Hinata se estaba riendo. —Más alto, onii-san. Más alto, —gritó, su risa resonaba a través del enorme jardín mientras ella agarraba fuertemente la mano de Sasuke._

— _Está bien —Itachi cedió mientras empujaba los columpios de Sasuke y de Hinata más fuerte—. Mantenla a salvo, Sasuke._

— _Lo sé. —murmuró Sasuke, un poco agitado, pero Hinata sintió que su mano se apretaba alrededor de la suya._

 _El viento golpeaba su rostro con fuerza y Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó que su risa ahogara la persistente duda en el fondo de su mente. Cuando eso no era suficiente para ahuyentar la incertidumbre de la soledad, un suave toque en su espalda y la calidez de la mano de Sasuke le recordaban que ya no estaba sola._

Sí. Sasuke era su sol… entonces Itachi era su luna. Era suave, y reconfortante, como el mar. Hinata se sentía atraída por él, sin motivo y sin poder contenerse. Itachi era su lugar seguro, un tierno refugio al que podía arrastrarse y perderse en su suave abrazo cuando el sol quemaba demasiado.

 _Sus gritos resonaron en la vasta mansión. Cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe de los puños de Itachi contra su puerta y su nombre era gritado con voz frenética. Había logrado callar sus gritos, pero no podía respirar._

 _El monstruo rugió otra vez, sus dientes parpadearon blancos a través del cielo nocturno y Hinata sintió que sus manos y su rostro se entumecían mientras ella jadeaba por aire. La oscuridad tragaba todo a su alrededor y venía por ella. Un monstruo de tremendo tamaño y fuerza venía y ella iba a morir; lo sabía. Sus enormes manos la alcanzarían y cuando eso sucediera, la iban a agarrar y arrastrar a las oscuras profundidades donde sus padres y su hermana-…_

 _Fuertes y protectoras manos la atraparon en un abrazo, sacudiéndola. — ¡Hinata! —gritó—. Despierta, soy yo: Itachi. Tu onii-san._

 _Ella ahogó otro grito, sus manos se acercaron a él. Una parte distante de su cerebro le decía que, mientras pudiera alcanzarlo, estaría a salvo. La protegería. Mantendría al monstruo alejado. Así que ella lo alcanzó, sus manos se aferraban a su ropa, y tomó respiraciones profundas, estremeciéndose, sus manos agarraban fuertemente su cálido cuerpo hasta que ya no podía oír al monstruo en la oscuridad._

— _Buena chica —murmuró, tirando de ella en sus brazos, contra el ardiente calor de su pecho._

 _Después de eso, en las noches cuando el cielo se oscurecía y los truenos le advertían que el monstruo estaba despertando, Hinata entraba furtivamente en la habitación de Itachi y encontraba seguridad en sus brazos._

Pero ella sabía que detrás de esos tranquilos ojos negros, se alzaba una furiosa tormenta y tuvo cuidado de no incitarla; porque él era su lugar seguro, así como la canción de las sirenas por la noche.

 _Ella se deslizó en la cama a su lado y lo sintió tensarse. Cuando ella deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, todo su cuerpo se congeló ante su contacto y Hinata se congeló también. No estaba segura de qué hacer. Él nunca había rechazado su tacto antes. Durante nueve largos años, nunca la había rechazado. La idea de que él la rechazara hizo que su corazón se apretara y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

 _Se volvió hacia ella, suavemente acarició su rostro y suavemente pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo._

 _Aliviada y sintiendo sus brazos protectores alrededor de ella, Hinata sonrió._

 _Luego se movió, su respiración era cálida y sus labios se sintieron cálidos contra su piel cuando se posaron sobre su mejilla. Hinata jadeó, su corazón latía violentamente, más que cuando el monstruo en la oscuridad aparecía._

 _Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de ella y durante largos momentos, él simplemente la sostuvo, con sus labios suaves contra su piel._

 _Entonces esos labios le rozaron delicadamente mientras hablaba. —No puedo, Hinata —murmuró—. No esta noche. —Sus cálidas manos apretaban sus brazos y esta noche la tormenta que rabiaba en sus ojos era infinitamente más aterradora que el monstruo que estaba acechándola en las sombras. —Ve con Sasuke, ve. —susurró. Sus dedos quemaban contra su piel._

 _Herida y confundida, hizo lo que le pidió._

 _Se arrastró en la cama de Sasuke, nerviosa y asustada. Durante varias horas, simplemente permaneció allí, en la oscuridad, hasta que la tormenta se intensificó y ya no pudo luchar contra el monstruo con sus propias fuerzas. Aterrorizada, deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y cuando se puso tenso, Hinata sintió que su corazón se hundía. Él también la estaba rechazando. El monstruo vendría por ella y esta vez no habría nadie que la protegiera._

 _Derrotada, empezó a retirar el brazo hasta que sintió que sus manos la agarraban, tiró y lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba entre sus brazos, su rostro estaba enterrado en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Su aliento era cálido y superficial, mientras susurraba una sola palabra: —Quédate._

 _Y ella lo hizo._

Todo había comenzado tan inocentemente. Su amor era tan puro.

— _Eres demasiado pesada. —gruñó Sasuke mientras sus manos la agarraban del trasero y la reposicionaba._

— _L-lo siento —Hinata murmuró, tratando de estabilizarse en los hombros de Sasuke—. Nii-san… —susurró ella, tratando de poner su cabeza sobre la cornisa de la ventana—. Más alto, no puedo ver._

— _Deja de usar faldas, —ordenó Sasuke. Podía sentir el suave algodón de su ropa interior blanca cepillarse contra su cuello desnudo y empezaba a hacer que se sintiera incómodo. Haciendo su falda a un lado, él se levantó lentamente hasta quedar de puntitas—. Esto sería mucho más fácil si estuvieras usando pantalones._

— _Lo siento —se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de que tal vez, ya eran demasiado mayores como para este tipo de cosas._

— _¡Deja de disculparte! —Él chasqueó. Cuando ella se estremeció ligeramente sobre él, su tono se suavizó—. ¿Puedes ver a Itachi?_

— _Sí —respondió ella—. Pero no puedo ver que tal luce el tutor de contrato para nosotros, pero es una chica, de eso estoy segura… Oh, ella se está yendo, —susurró, un poco decepcionada—. ¡Oh!_

— _¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó—. ¿Puedes verla?_

— _Onii-san me ha visto, rápido. —Le dio unos golpecitos en los hombros con impaciencia—. Déjame bajar._

— _No tan rápido, —la voz de Itachi resonó en sus oídos y antes de que ella pudiera escapar, sus manos estaban bajo sus brazos, tirando de ella, alejándola de la ventana, manteniéndola entre sus brazos._

— _Jugando a los ninja de nuevo. —Bromeó mientras se sentaba en su silla y la tiraba sobre su regazo—. Pero parece que mi pequeña kunoichi necesita más práctica porque ha sido atrapada por el gran daimyo._

 _Hinata se rió entre dientes. Nunca tuvo miedo de su hermano mayor. Ella sabía que nunca le haría daño, pero ella siguió el juego. —¡Ayuda! —Ella gritó—. Sasuke nii-san, ¡ayúdame!_

— _Me temo que tu valiente compañero te ha abandonado. Mira: —Se volvió hacia la ventana._

 _Hinata jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Sasuke no estaba a la vista._

— _Ahora, dime ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes en mi ventana? —preguntó mientras empezaba a quitar las hojas que se le habían incrustado en el cabello._

— _Queríamos ver al nuevo tutor, —respondió._

— _Ya veo, ¿y le diste un buen vistazo?_

— _No. —Confesó Hinata, un poco decepcionada._

— _Bueno, eso es una vergüenza —Susurró—. Ustedes se han metido en muchos problemas. —Terminó de sacar las hojas de su cabello y las arrojó al cubo de basura junto a su escritorio—. Sin embargo, debo castigarte por ser una ninja con terribles habilidades de espionaje._

 _Hinata se echó a reír cuando le arrancó la máscara, hecha en casa, de panda de su rostro. — ¿Cuál debería ser tu castigo? —Preguntó, moviendo sus dedos frente a ella._

— _¡No, Onii-san, no! —La risa de Hinata llenó la habitación._

— _¡Hinata! —Sasuke irrumpió en la habitación, sosteniendo su máscara de halcón en su mano, inhalando y exhalando, completamente sin aliento—. ¡¿Estás bien?!_

Ella iba a ser la hija perfecta, la hermana ideal. Pero en alguna parte en el camino hacia la perfección, la línea entre el amor fraternal, se volvió borrosa y Hinata encontró que no podía arreglar las fisuras lo suficientemente rápido como para haber hecho una diferencia.

 _Durante un breve instante sus manos se tocaron y Hinata casi dejó caer sus libros. Porque, aunque esta acción era menos íntima que un abrazo, menos íntimo que un beso en la mejilla, menos íntimo que lamer comida de la misma cuchara; su corazón había saltado y su mirada se estremeció ante la suya, confundida y aturdida._

 _Estaban tan cerca, apenas a un solo suspiro y Hinata se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista. Y mientras lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron y ella se encontró perdida y barrida por la extraña intensidad que bullía detrás de ese par de ojos negros, enmarcados por largas y oscuras pestañas. En ese momento, Hinata quiso besarlo. Quería apretar sus labios contra los suyos y ver si eran tan suaves como parecían. Él, a Uchiha Sasuke, a su hermano._

— _Hinata… —Susurró. Su voz sonaba baja y ronca y el calor de su aliento revoloteó contra sus labios, rompiendo el hechizo._

 _Hinata parpadeó, momentáneamente perdida y confundida. Entonces el peso de sus pensamientos la golpeó y se sacudió, con inquietud, ahora era consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros y de sus labios. Ella se apartó ligeramente, apretando sus libros contra su pecho. —Y-yo Sasuke... nii-san... —Y fue golpeada por una sensación de temor y auto-repulsión tan grande que le resultó imposible continuar._

 _Hermano. Quería besar a su hermano. No quería darle uno de esos dulces e inocentes besos que los miembros de la familia compartían, sino que quería darle un beso de los que se daban un hombre y una mujer. Hinata se ahogó, sus ojos mostraban culpa y antes de que él pudiera preguntarle qué estaba mal, huyó por el pasillo._

Pensó en esos días de su infancia cuando había soñado inocentemente con sus toques. Cómo el pensamiento de sus manos sosteniendo la suya o sus besos suaves sobre sus mejillas, se volvieron ráfagas de vergüenza y mariposas revoloteando en su vientre, se preguntó cómo las cosas se habían vuelto tan… ¿complicadas? ¿Tan depravadas? ¿Tan erróneas?

 _Su mano subía por sus piernas y Hinata no sabía si debía empujarlo o si preferiría acercarlo más. Estaba segura de que era puramente inocente de su parte, porque él estaba profundamente dormido, pero su mano se había hundido debajo de su vestido y ahora se acercaba demasiado a sus muslos._

 _Hinata se movió, tratando de desviar su mano de su destino y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando eso pareció dar resultado. Su mano todavía, descansaba cómodamente apenas un poco más arriba de su rodilla. Parece que había encontrado lo que buscaba en su sueño, porque su mano se había detenido-…_

 _Hinata jadeó. Su mano había empezado a moverse de nuevo y ahora estaba descansando a pocos centímetros de sus muslos. Hinata esperó señales en su cuerpo, cualquier cosa para decirle que estaba despierto, pero aparte del aumento en su respiración, no había nada que le diera algún indicio. Entonces sus dedos se movieron y él estaba flotando directamente debajo de su parte más privada._

 _Trató de pensar en algo, pero todo lo que se le ocurrió fue un frustrante vacío, por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Ella volvió a moverse y escucho a Sasuke lanzar un sonido en protesta antes de que su brazo se apretara alrededor de su cintura. Hinata sonrió a pesar de lo sentía acurrucarse y enterrar su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro. Esta parecía ser su posición favorita, despierto o dormido._

 _Su pulso se aceleró; mientras sus dedos rozaban suavemente sus bragas de algodón, Hinata casi saltó de su piel. Todo lo que le hacía, se sentía demasiado íntimo y no estaba completamente segura de que se suponía que le permitiera tales libertades. Sus dedos se movieron de nuevo, frotándose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El calor inundó su sistema y el área entre sus muslos palpitó sin piedad, casi como si le estuviera rogando que la frotara. Y para su conmoción, podía sentirse húmeda allí._

 _El calor le inundó las mejillas cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre el suave algodón de sus bragas. Ella no luchó contra él, aunque quiso hacerlo. Su mente le gritaba que se resistiera, pero su cuerpo estaba dispuesto. Como una polilla, se sintió atraída por la luz. Disfrutando esos deliciosos y desconocidos sentimientos que sus dedos estaban despertando en su cuerpo. El fervor de su tacto le advirtió que esto podría ser su posible destrucción y Hinata no sabía si quería hundirse en la devastación o apartarlo y correr._

 _Estaba tendida entre sus brazos, permitiéndole tocarla, acariciarle cada vez más fuerte hasta que el sonido de su respiración y el latido de sus corazones se asemejaba a tambores de guerra; fuerte y claro, eran sus advertencias sobre el peligro inminente contra el silencio de la noche._

 _Cuando sus dedos traspasaron su ropa interior y se adentraron en su húmedo centro, ella supo que tenía que detenerlo. Ya no estaban jugando. Sus respiraciones eran demasiado superficiales, sus cuerpos se sentían demasiado calientes como para continuar la fachada de inocencia. Algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que, si le daba este tipo de libertades, terminarían cediendo a esta necesidad misteriosa y aterradora, y no habría vuelta atrás._

 _Hinata apretó sus piernas, deteniendo a sus dedos de ir más lejos. Levantó las manos y lo tocó. Ella apoyó las yemas de sus dedos contra su mano y tragó para aliviar la opresión en su garganta. —Detente._

 _La palabra resonó por toda la habitación, como una antorcha, iluminando la oscuridad hasta que no quedara espacio para ocultar la fea verdad._

 _Sintió sus manos detenerse, pero no dijo una palabra. Sólo esperó. Por ella._

 _Hinata respiró profundamente, calmó su desbocado corazón y luego miró por encima de su hombro, implorando._

 _Suspiró, apartó las manos y se dio la vuelta._

 _Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando él alzo su mano y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él paso su brazo alrededor de su cintura._

— _Relájate, —susurró, cuidando de mantener su rostro inclinado hacia la oscuridad—. No te tocaré más esta noche. Vuelve a dormir, Hinata._

 _Hinata miró su brazo alrededor de su cintura y cuestionó la cordura de esta acción, pero ella asintió, apretó su brazo alrededor de él, acomodó su mejilla contra su espalda y cerró los ojos. Confiaba en Sasuke. Siempre lo haría. Porque él era su hermano y ella era su hermana y sus toques no podían ser otra cosa que inocentes._

Todos los fines de semana, Itachi regresaba de la Universidad para visitarlos y Hinata esperaba con ansia esos días. Su hermano mayor, su protector, el guardián de su corazón.

 _Todos estaban acurrucados en el sofá con Hinata en medio, Sasuke a su derecha e Itachi a su izquierda. Itachi dejo un cuenco de palomitas sobre la mesa junto a él y su mano derecha sujetaba el mando del televisor._

 _Hinata apoyó un pie contra el regazo de Sasuke, tratando de deshacer su agarre, mientras una mano cubría su boca en un intento de amortiguar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. En lugar de soltarla, sus manos se deslizaron por su pierna, sosteniéndola como rehén antes de que sus dedos se movieran implacablemente bajo la sensible carne de su rodilla. Hinata gritó, tirando de su pierna, su codo izquierdo golpeo el estómago de Itachi, y su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna mientras trataba de levantarse._

— _Deténganse, ustedes dos. —Itachi advirtió mientras Hinata se reía y sus manos accidentalmente rozaron sus muslos cuando trató de escapar de las manos de Sasuke._

— _Lo siento. —Murmuró Hinata, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa antes de volverse hacia Sasuke y darle una mirada severa. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, soltó su pierna y se acomodó en el sofá, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho._

 _Pero no se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo. En cuestión de minutos, otro estallido de risas llenó la habitación mientras los dedos de Sasuke le hacían cosquillas en la parte inferior de sus pies. Las cejas de Itachi se fruncieron ligeramente y sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear suavemente el mando de la televisión._

 _Hinata bajó la cabeza con culpabilidad. Nunca debió haber aceptado el plan de Sasuke. El rostro impasible de Itachi le molestaba, Sasuke le había dicho varias horas antes. —Vamos a ver si podemos sacar algo de emoción de ese rostro tranquilo e indiferente suyo. —Desde que Itachi se fue a la universidad, se sentía como si lentamente se le escapara y la idea de que un día la reemplazara en su corazón por alguien más, la asustaba lo suficiente como para que ella hubiera aceptado el plan de Sasuke._

 _Se dijo a sí misma que quería volver a ver la dulce sonrisa de Itachi. Pero si era verdaderamente honesta consigo misma, admitiría que cuando lo veía tan serio, desapegado y controlado, se preguntaba si podría hacerle perder el control._

 _Simplemente no había pensado que el plan de Sasuke era hacerle cosquillas incontrolablemente hasta que acabara con la paciencia de Itachi con sus constantes carcajadas. No sólo eso, cada vez que se movía para alejarse de las manos de Sasuke, se topaba con una parte del cuerpo de Itachi y cada vez que lo hacía, podía ver la velocidad del tamborileo de sus dedos, señal de que su paciencia estaba a punto de terminarse._

— _¡Sasuke nii-san, detente! —Rogó mientras sus manos comenzaban a arrastrarse de nuevo por sus piernas. Ella se retorció fuera del camino de Sasuke y rodó hacia Itachi, tratando de encontrar protección en sus brazos. Itachi siempre había sido su protector, su salvador, su refugio y Hinata sabía que siempre podía contar con él para protegerla. Así que se sorprendió cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de su tobillo, deteniendo cualquier movimiento adicional de su parte. Su perpleja, desconcertada e inquisitiva mirada se encontró con la suya._

— _Itachi onii-san..._

 _Trató de apartar la pierna, pero su mano se cerró firmemente alrededor hasta que se vio obligada a rendirse. Si el contacto de su mano con su tobillo la perturbaba tanto a ella como a él, solo que él no lo mostraba. Él simplemente la apretó, con su rostro impasible y sus cálidos dedos enviaban olas de calor por todo su cuerpo._

— _No aprecio esto, Sasuke —Susurró Itachi sin siquiera mirarla, sus dedos se arrastraban lentamente por su pierna hasta que llegaron a su rodilla—. Hicimos una promesa. —Sus dedos dibujaban lentamente círculos en su rodilla; Hinata jadeó. Simplemente la estaba tocando de la misma manera que Sasuke había hecho hacía unos momentos. Y, sin embargo, había un contraste en su toque. A diferencia de las bromas de Sasuke, esta burla era de un tipo diferente y hacía que su corazón se acelerara peligrosamente y de repente ya no era divertido._

— _No pruebes mi paciencia. —Murmuró antes de soltarla y empujarla fuera de su regazo. Se levantó, agarró el cuenco de palomitas de maíz y se alejó, dejando a Hinata y a Sasuke en el sofá sin decir palabra._

Más tarde, cuando estaba acostada sola en su cama, Hinata se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Sus padres estarían devastados si supieran de los pensamientos lascivos que plagaban su mente. Empujó esos repugnantes pensamientos y se dijo que no eran más que un lapso momentáneo. Pero eso no impidió que sus sueños inesperadamente se tornaran sucios en las noches cuando estaba demasiado cansada como para luchar. En esas noches, Hinata cedía y dejaba que las fantasías prohibidas asumieran el control, dejaba que gobernaran su cuerpo y mente.

 _Hinata terminó de secar la última de las fresas y sonrió. —¡Listo! —Hinata exclamó felizmente—. Itachi onii-san, ¿has terminado de hacer el chocolate?_

 _Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa antes de sostener un plato con el chocolate derretido._

— _Muévete, Sasuke —Ordenó Itachi mientras le entregaba el chocolate a Sasuke—. Si no vas a ayudar, por lo menos sostén esto mientras comemos._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño, moviéndose sobre el sofá para hacer espacio mientras Hinata se deslizaba a su lado. —¿Por qué debo ayudar? No voy a comer. —Odiaba los dulces. Ambos lo sabían._

 _Hinata sumergió una fresa en el chocolate y la deslizo en su boca, una mirada de éxtasis cruzó su rostro ante el sabor de la jugosa y sabrosa fruta, que combinaba perfectamente con el dulce sabor del delicioso chocolate. Ella gimió, saboreando y se sonrojó cuando la mirada de Sasuke se posó en ella cuando escucho el sonido. Su vista se deslizó hacia sus labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron. No se movió. No habló. Simplemente la observó, con sus ojos llenos de malicia. —L-lo siento… —murmuró, sintiéndose de repente avergonzada mientras un rubor cubría su rostro. Cuando su mirada finalmente se apartó, Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio y vaciló en tomar otra fresa._

 _Una gota de chocolate se deslizó por su labio inferior; hasta su barbilla y Hinata empezó a buscar una de las servilletas que estaban sobre la mesa, pero Itachi llevó la mano a su rostro. Ella se congeló cuando él cogió la gotita de chocolate con su pulgar, luego llevo su mano a su propia boca._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella lo vio lamer el chocolate. —Delicioso… —murmuró—. Sabía que eras una cocinera maravillosa._

 _Hinata se echó a reír, rompiendo la incómoda tensión, buscó otra fresa y continuó así hasta que todas las fresas desaparecieron. —Bueno, parece que te ha quedado bueno el chocolate —Susurró ella mientras sumergía sus dedos en el cálido chocolate—. ¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó, pasándole a Sasuke el tazón de chocolate mientras delicadamente le lamía el chocolate de sus dedos._

 _Antes de que ella pudiera adivinar su intención y de poder detenerlo, Sasuke agarró su muñeca, levantó su mano y abrió la boca. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de sus dedos y saborearon el chocolate. Ella jadeó, pero, aunque trató de apartar su mano, él no la dejó. Miró a Itachi, luego a Sasuke mientras lentamente lamía el chocolate de los dedos con los labios y la lengua. Los labios de Hinata temblaron y su respiración se aceleró mientras miraba hipnotizada, él lentamente sacó los dedos de ella de su boca._

 _El cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a arder, el color se elevó hasta sus mejillas y su respiración se hizo superficial. Dio otra mirada desesperada a Itachi e inhaló profundamente. La miraban con una intensidad que hacía que a Hinata sintiera un hormigueo en un lugar inesperado. De alguna manera ella sospechaba que esto era más que compartir un poco de chocolate. Su lengua seguía lamiendo sus dedos, aun después de que todo el chocolate hubiera desaparecido. Intentó otra vez apartar su mano, pero Sasuke no la dejó. —Todavía no… —murmuró, hundiendo sus dedos en el chocolate y colocándolos de nuevo dentro de su boca, todavía le sujetaba de su muñeca—. Esto es delicioso. —Lamió el chocolate, luego succionó suavemente la punta de los dedos con la boca._

 _Ella hizo un sonido sobresaltada, sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo y por la respuesta de su propio cuerpo. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado, mientras consumía el chocolate restante de la punta de su dedo con gusto lento y deliberado. Hinata tiró de su mano de nuevo, un último intento de razonar, pero no estaba segura de querer terminar con esta guerra._

 _Cuando él volvió a llenar de chocolate su mano y comenzó a lamer sus dedos uno por uno, ella lanzo un leve suspiro. Contra su voluntad, su resistencia comenzaba a derretirse y su mano se relajó contra su agarre. Sus pestañas oscuras bajaron y ella cerró los ojos._

 _Inconscientemente, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su rostro, las puntas acariciaban su mejilla, el tacto le generaba sentimientos no deseados en de cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo. Le pasó la lengua por la palma de la mano y un escalofrío la recorrió. Se acercó más._

 _Algo presionaba contra su espalda, era duro, cálido e increíblemente acogedor, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y ella casi gimió cuando los ojos blancos se encontraron con los oscuros. Itachi la miraba, su cuerpo se elevaba sobre ella, sus labios se acercaban. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, levantó su rostro y abrió la boca. Estaba actuando por puro instinto, su lógica estaba confusa por el despertar de sus propios deseos, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que estaba pidiendo o que eso estaba mal._

 _El sonido del timbre los sacó de su juego prohibido._

 _Hinata miró hacia la puerta y con un suave jadeo, sacó su mano de la boca de Sasuke. —Y-yo... oh Dios... —ella ahogó un gemido antes de empujar a Itachi fuera, se puso de pie y corrió por la escalera a su habitación sin escuchar la conversación de los hermanos._

— _No deberíamos haber hecho eso —Gimió Itachi, recogiendo el tazón vacío de fresas y el resto del chocolate._

— _Lo empezaste —murmuró Sasuke con la respiración agitada._

— _Y lo has llevado demasiado lejos —Contestó Itachi mientras dejaba los cuencos en el fregadero—. Teníamos un acuerdo._

 _Sasuke suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y le pasó los dedos por el cabello. —Esta va a ser la muerte para mí._

No había querido enamorarse. Pero sospechaba que siempre estuvo enamorada de sus hermanos. Su corazón nunca tuvo elección. No había otro camino, solo el incierto sendero dividido que caminaba. ¿De qué servía otra opción cuando se estaba perdiendo en un mar de tormentosos ojos negros? ¿De qué servía otra opción cuando la mantenían en sus fuertes brazos protectores?

Nunca había elección, solo la necesidad de dar y recibir y cuando ella realizaba esas acciones, se encontraba perdida en un laberinto en el cual no sabía que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Antes de darse cuenta de ello, su cerebro perdió la capacidad de pensar lógicamente y comenzó a imaginar cosas imposibles.

Pero había estado tan segura de que sus sueños solo se quedarían en su cabeza, enterrados para siempre.

 _Finalmente estarían juntos de nuevo. No había estado aquí para recibirlos cuando llegaron a su apartamento y aunque ella estaba poco decepcionada, no dejó que ese pequeño acontecimiento amortiguara su estado de ánimo. Hinata seguía sintiendo la increíble sensación que cuando se enteró de que él había decidido quedarse para hacer su maestría en la misma universidad._

 _Dos días pasaron y todavía no lo veía._

 _Hinata no se desanimó. Él estaría aquí. Pronto. Ella lo sabía._

 _Acababa de terminar de desempacar y organizar todo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón golpeó contra su pecho. «¡Itachi!» Ella pensó, reuniendo fuerza, salió de su habitación hacia la sala de estar. El saludo se le quedó en la punta de la lengua y se congeló._

 _Esa mujer estaba de pie a pocos metros de ella y Hinata era muy consciente de la diferencia entre ellas dos._

 _La mujer era hermosa. Tenía brillantes ojos azules, un hermoso cabello rubio y el cuerpo de una modelo._

— _Ah, Hinata —Él saludó—. Ella es Yamanaka Ino. Ino, —Su brazo rodeó la cintura de la mujer y la empujó hacia adelante—. Esta es mi hermana pequeña, Hinata._

 _Estaba observándola con ojos aletargados e ilegibles, ojos que veían demasiado y Hinata todo lo que podía hacer era evitar que su voz se derrumbara. —Es un placer conocerla, Ya-Yamanaka-san._

¿Fue culpa suya? ¿Fue ella la que rompió el vínculo?

 _Hinata no sabía lo que le sucedía. No era la clase de persona que gritara. No le gustaban las discusiones; las evitaba lo mejor que podía. Ella adoraba a su hermano mayor, lo amaba más allá que a cualquier otra persona y que a cualquier cosa y ahora nunca jamás volvería a hablarle. Nunca._

 _Pero no era ella misma esa noche. No, era cualquier cosa menos ella. Si sólo hubiera seguido jugando a la hermana pequeña perfecta, mientras Itachi y su chica charlaban y se acurrucaban juntos, entonces ella no hubiera puesto en marcha el acto que cambiaría para siempre el curso de su vida y traería vergüenza sobre todo lo que amaba._

 _Pero Hinata no era ella misma, no ha sido ella misma desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _En el momento en que Yamanaka-san se fue, se habían metido en una discusión llena de gritos en su habitación. Le gritaba cosas indescriptibles. Y él había respondido apretándola contra la pared, su pecho presionando contra sus pechos, su inconfundible erección contra su estómago y la besó hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento._

 _Sasuke volvió de la tienda y los encontró en esa posición, Hinata se sintió devastada, tan segura de que estaría disgustado por lo que vio. Pero la mirada en su rostro había sido ilegible y no pronunció una sola palabra cuando entró en la habitación y lentamente cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, aislándolos del resto del mundo, sellando para siempre sus destinos._

 _Sus manos, sus bocas, sus labios habían vagado por todas partes. Tocando, besando, explorando, conquistando y dominando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que ella estuvo jadeando y gimiendo con deseo. Sus necesidades, sus deseos, sus hambres encontraron salvación en su cuerpo._

 _Esa noche, no salieron de su habitación, no salieron de su cama y la mañana llegó. Ninguno de ellos volvería a ser el mismo. Sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre._

 _Durante innumerables noches después, se complacieron. Se olvidaron del mundo, sus lugares, sus responsabilidades y simplemente vivieron._

Fue en una de esas noches, cuando Hinata estaba entre ellos, con sus cuerpos resbaladizos por el sudor, con sus respiraciones agitadas, que luchaban desesperadamente por mantener la compostura, que se rompieron y el peso de lo que estaban haciendo se derrumbó sobre ellos.

 _Sasuke fue el primero en romperse._

— _Lo siento. —Susurró roto—. Lo siento, por favor perdónanos, Hinata —Le suplicó mientras aún estaba enterrado en su interior. Itachi no dijo nada, pero la tensión de sus brazos alrededor de ella reveló más de lo que las palabras podrían._

— _Luchamos tan duro. —Continuó Sasuke—. No queríamos corromperte, no a nuestra pequeña herman-…_

 _Hinata se inclinó y tomó sus labios, su lengua se adentró profundamente en su boca, cortando sus palabras. No quería oír. No quería oír lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Sasuke se detuvo, momentáneamente sorprendido por su beso y luego su lengua se encontró con la de ella y en cuestión de segundos él la besaba con pasión, sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Escuchó a Itachi gemir, su polla se endureció en respuesta al cambio de posición, Hinata se hundía más en ellos, con ellos._

 _Y luego no hubo más palabras. Sólo cuerpos, extremidades, manos, bocas, y lenguas, se movían con urgencia y desesperación mientras la pasión los consumía._

Hinata estaba petrificada. Porque ella sabía la verdad. No fueron ellos quienes la habían corrompido. Fue ella, quien los había tentado. Eran hermosas palomas blancas hasta que ella entró en sus vidas y pintó sus alas de negro.

 _La pequeña mano de Hinata agarró a la más grande, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, mientras nerviosamente se escondía detrás de un par de piernas vestidas de negro. Incluso cuando la mano tiró ligeramente, se negó a soltarlo. No quería soltarlo. Tenía miedo de soltarlo. No quería estar sola. Nunca más._

— _Itachi, Sasuke —dijo la voz mientras suavemente soltaba su mano de la suya—. Vengan a saludar a su nueva hermana._

 _Sus suaves manos se aferraban a sus hombros y el rostro del hombre que ahora conocía como "padre", estaba a la vista. —Hinata, —susurró—. Conoce a Itachi y a Sasuke, tus nuevos hermanos. —Con eso, se giró y la empujó suavemente en dirección a los dos muchachos._

 _Hinata los miró, confundida y asustada, sus dedos se movían nerviosos en su regazo. Ella nunca había tenido un hermano antes. Tenía un primo... pero ahora se había ido. Ido. Al igual que su hermana y sus padres. Pero este hombre había entrado en su vida y se había nombrado como su padre y ahora le presentaba no sólo uno sino a dos hermanos._

 _¿La aceptarían? ¿La rechazan? ¿La dejarían? ¿Cómo lo hicieron sus padres y su hermana?_

 _Por lo que pareció una eternidad, simplemente la miraron, sus ojos la juzgaban y escudriñaban._

 _Entonces el chico más alto sonrió y se adelantó:_

— _Hola, soy Itachi, seré tu hermano mayor de ahora en adelante. —Él tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, y sonrió agradablemente, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente._

— _Ho-hola... —susurró, su voz era tan suave que tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para captar sus palabras._

 _Agarrándole las manos con fuerza, se volvió hacia el chico más pequeño. —Sasuke —ordenó, con voz suave, pero demándate— Ven a decir 'hola' a nuestra nueva hermana._

 _Un ligero ceño frunció apareció en el rostro del joven, pero se presentó. —Sasuke —Gruñó, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella._

 _Hinata miró la mano extendida y luego de nuevo al dueño de dicha mano._

— _¿Qué? —Frunció más el ceño cuando ella no tomó inmediatamente su mano. Empezó a retirarla, ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando una de las manos de Hinata soltó a Itachi y agarró la suya._

— _Hi-Hinata —jadeó, manteniendo su mano apretada alrededor de la suya—. Soy Hinata..._

 _Sasuke se sonrojó. Ella estaba sujetando su mano con tanta fuerza, como si planeara no dejarlo ir nunca. Su rubor aumentó cuando él tiró suavemente su mano y aun así ella se negó a soltarlo._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—No —Hinata gimió suavemente mientras los hábiles dedos hacían el trabajo rápido de deshacer los botones de su camisón blanco y se cerraban posesivamente alrededor de sus pechos llenos. Una mano se enredó inmediatamente en su cabello para agarrar su cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás antes de que los labios calientes y exigentes se apoderaran de ella, atrapando sus gemidos con su boca.

Ni siquiera habían esperado a llegar a su cama, solo cuando cerraron la puerta de su dormitorio, aprisionaron su cuerpo entre ellos; Itachi en su espalda y Sasuke al frente. Antes de que Hinata pudiera ofrecer una protesta, ellos la acallaron con sus manos explorándola y sus bocas besándola sin sentido.

Su aliento se detuvo, cuando sintió que los pulgares de Itachi rozaban sus pezones, apretándolos. _No, aquí no_. Ella rezó silenciosamente y tembló mientras sus dedos rozaban suavemente los picos endurecidos antes de pellizcar los pezones. _En cualquier lugar, pero aquí no._ Hinata pensaba vagamente, hasta que la lengua de Itachi se adentró profundamente en su boca, besándola casi con agresividad.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban; sus jadeos sonaban desesperados, su respiración era una combinación frenética de inhalaciones y exhalaciones, las manos de Sasuke bajaron, pasaron por sobre sus suaves nalgas, hasta llegar a las rodillas, levantó una de sus delgadas piernas y la puso alrededor de su cintura, juntando sus pelvis y levantando su camisón en el proceso.

Sasuke arqueó sus caderas y pudo sentir su enorme erección, el calor se precipitó a través de su cuerpo, centrándose entre sus piernas. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y se arqueó contra él a pesar de sus protestas.

La casa era tan vasta y antigua como la tierra en la que fue construida. Cualquier ruido que hicieran, seria ahogado por las muchas historias vividas allí y por las incontables puertas. No era la idea de ser atrapada lo que la preocupaba. _Solo no aquí._ Este era el único lugar que no había sido manchado por sus deseos traicioneros.

 _No, no en esta casa. No bajo el techo de sus padres._ No debían traer sus pecados a este lugar santo. Este lugar tan lleno de recuerdos inocentes.

—Itachi onii-san —Ella chillo contra su boca, tratando de razonar con él porque siempre ha sido el más cuerdo entre los tres—. No aquí, por favor...

Itachi soltó su boca y sus labios descendieron por la parte posterior de su cuello, su lengua saboreaba su piel y sus dientes la marcaban, y Hinata jadeaba, su respiración era cada vez más rápida, intentó sin éxito encarrilar sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con follarte en esa cama púrpura tuya? —Su voz estaba ronca por el deseo, sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos y tirándolos hasta que ella gemía, Hinata sabía que no iba a recibir ninguna ayuda de él. No esta noche—. Si supieras lo dura que mi polla se ponía al pensar en corromper con mi semilla esta inocente cama, noche tras noche, te darías cuenta de lo sabio que fue negarte todos esos años.

Sus labios le acariciaron la oreja, su lengua lamia la piel sensible. —No me vas a negarte esta noche, no Hinata, esta noche nosotros vamos a follar a nuestra hermanita en la cama que elegimos y vamos a disfrutar de cada momento.

Hinata gimió en respuesta y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta ante sus crudas palabras. ¿Cuándo algo tan puro se volvió tan sucio? Lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, era algo pecaminoso. Era todo lo que no debía ser. Cada vez que hacían esto, ella cuestionaba su cordura, sin embargo, mientras lo consumaban, sus perfumes embriagantes hacían que su pulso se acelerara de pura excitación, Hinata se dejó llevar por los sentimientos de su cuerpo y por las emociones de su corazón.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que Sasuke soltaba su pierna y se deslizo por su cuerpo, sus manos tiraron de sus bragas hacia abajo. Él extendió sus muslos, los dedos expertos tocaron los suaves pliegues antes de que encontraran su blanco. Los dedos separaron sus pliegues para él y luego su boca se cerró sobre su clítoris mientras sus dedos se enterraban profundamente en ella y comenzaban a entrar y salir.

—Sasuke… —Gimió con desesperación, arqueando sus caderas para facilitarle el acceso. Su sexo ya estaba resbaladizo y lleno de necesidad. Casi por su propia voluntad, su mano encontró su camino hacia su cabeza, y ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello del Uchiha menor, empujando sus caderas hacia él mientras le tiraba del cabello aún más fuerte—. Ah… oh, Sasuke…

—Oh Dios… —Hinata gimió suavemente cuando una de las manos de Itachi se deslizó por su cuerpo, cubriendo sus dedos con su esencia y deslizó un dedo entre sus nalgas, en su pequeño orificio. Hinata gimió, un sollozo casi desesperado salió de su garganta, pero él no cometió el error de pensar que le estaba haciendo daño, suavemente sumergía su dedo dentro y fuera.

—Creo que nuestra dulce e inocente hermana pequeña lo está disfrutando —Murmuró Itachi, estableciendo un ritmo con Sasuke, mientras empujaban dentro y fuera de ella.

Cuando Itachi alzó la cabeza para otro beso, ella evitó sus ojos. Evitó ver el hambre en ellos, un hambre que sabía que era un reflejo de la suya. En cambio, cerró los ojos y se perdió en la sensación. —Voy a... —Jadeó, subiendo las caderas, balanceándose y empapando sus dedos— No... —Hinata sollozó en protesta cuando se alejaron.

La repentina ausencia de sus cuerpos la dejaron fría y tambaleante por la separación. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y vieron a los dos hombres quitándose la ropa, con las mejillas encendidas. Indefensa, sus ojos recorrían sus cuerpos, admirando los fuertes músculos, las firmes piernas, el abdomen cincelado y los anchos hombros.

Incluso en la oscuridad todavía podía distinguir el cabello negro, las mandíbulas fuertes y los pómulos aristocráticos. Cuanto más sus ojos continuaban devorando la magnificencia ante ella, la niebla del deseo en la cabeza de Hinata comenzó a despejarse a medida que sus similitudes se hacían más evidentes. No había dudas de que eran hermanos.

Hermanos.

Y ella era su hermana.

Esta era su casa y sus padres no eran más que historias.

Hinata jadeó, la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo se apoderó de ella y tomó un rápido paso hacia atrás.

Se volvieron al escuchar el sonido. Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron ligeramente y los ojos de Itachi se oscurecieron peligrosamente cuando notaron su postura. Parecieron reconocer la mirada en sus ojos suplicantes. Ella se revelaba contra sí misma, luchando contra ellos, luchando para volver, ajustando su mente y cuerpo a los estándares de la sociedad, frenéticamente tratando de ser la hija ideal de sus padres y eso no les gustó a los hermanos.

Hinata podía sentir sus frustraciones y determinaciones. —Espera —Protestó, pero las manos de Itachi ya estaban sobre su camisón, levantándolo sobre su cabeza y Sasuke la estaba sobre en el suave colchón con su boca estaba sobre ella, besándola para acallar sus protestas.

Hinata quería gritar y llorar. Su mente y cuerpo eran asaltados por esas emociones, el deseo; por sus sentimientos y antojos que sabía que no debería anhelar, nunca. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, excitado, completamente confundida y necesitada.

—No pienses, Hinata —Itachi susurró contra su cuello, sus labios besaban sus omoplatos—. Simplemente siente…

Hinata deseó ser más fuerte. Deseo tener el poder de negarse. Pero su cuerpo no quería. Podrían hacerla desear. Un simple gesto, un toque persistente y ella les dejaría hacer lo que quisieran. Incluso tomarla en esta casa, en su cama y contaminaran todos los recuerdos inocentes de su infancia.

Con un pequeño gemido de necesidad, metió la lengua en la boca de Sasuke y el beso se hizo más apasionado con cada segundo que pasaba. Él la empujó contra ellos y Hinata jadeó, sus manos encontraron el amplio pecho de Sasuke, sus dedos acariciaron los duros músculos.

Las manos de Sasuke subieron por sus piernas, rozando sus muslos y el calor de ellos calmó sus dudas, Hinata se permitió sentir. Su cuerpo y su mente se deslizaron en un mundo oscuro y maravilloso, lleno de imágenes indecibles, deseos prohibidos, perdidos e inmersos en ese lugar donde los estándares sociales no podían penetrar.

—Hinata —Susurró Itachi, su voz profunda le enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal mientras tomaba sus pechos, sus dedos apretaban los pezones duros. Hinata gimió, su cuerpo se arqueaba contra su toque.

Ella sintió el calor del miembro de Sasuke mientras la sostenía en su mano y lo apuntaba hacia su entrada, recorriéndola de arriba abajo para empaparse con sus jugos. Hinata contuvo la respiración mientras las manos de Itachi le sostenían las caderas, sus dedos se incrustaban en la tierna piel antes de levantarla y lentamente posicionarla sobre la polla hinchada de Sasuke.

—Ah... —Jadeó mientras se inclinaba sobre él, enterrándose más profundo mientras su cuerpo temblaba, temblando de placer cuando él la llenó completamente. Las sensaciones eran feroces, ardientes, exquisitas, y soltó un grito de ansia y comenzó a bombear arriba y abajo, mientras las manos de Itachi se deslizaban por su cuerpo y se cerraban sobre sus pechos.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a este sentimiento —Sasuke jadeó mientras la sacudía suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su dura longitud.

—Por favor… —susurró con ronca voz— Más… —Gimió cuando las manos de Sasuke le impidieron moverse. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, excitado y terriblemente sensible, sus pechos se sentían exquisitamente tiernos contra las manos de Itachi.

—¿Estás lista para mí, Hinata? —Preguntó Itachi, sus manos soltaron sus pechos para agarrar su polla y frotarla contra sus nalgas.

—Sí —Ella jadeó cuando él puso una mano en su espalda y la empujó suavemente hacia adelante—. Oh... —Gimió mientras la empujaba más abajo sobre la polla gruesa de Sasuke.

Los labios de Itachi se arrastraron en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras él separaba sus suaves nalgas y colocaba su pene entre ellas.

—Relájate, Hinata —gruñó él—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Itachi —Hinata jadeó cuando él la empujó ligeramente, abriéndose camino, antes de empujar un poco más profundo. Su pene se sentía enorme; caliente y pesado, tan grande que ella no estaba segura de que sería capaz de acomodar a ambos, aunque lo habían hecho muchas veces antes.

—Estás tan apretada —Él gimió, hundiéndose en ella. El calor se sentía como una corriente eléctrica, como un rayo que quemaba a través de su cuerpo.

—¡Ahhh! —Hinata gimió cuando Sasuke la levantó y la bajó, sus pollas la llenaron de dos empujones seguros.

—Mierda… —ambos gimieron mientras ella se hundía completamente sobre ellos, enterrándolos a ambos dentro de ella.

—Oh Dios… —Hinata gimió cuando se presionaron contra ella, deslizándose profundamente, llenándola. Sasuke retrocedió e Itachi se adelantó, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de prepararse. Y fue glorioso. Estaban ardiendo tanto que ella ardía con ellos.

Empezaron un suave balanceo, empujando, retirándose y empujando de nuevo, y ella gimió, sus dedos estaban clavados en los hombros de Sasuke, su cuerpo quería más, deseaba todo de ellos, todo lo que estaban dispuestos a darle y olvidar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre ellos, especialmente la realidad social ante ellos.

—Te encanta esto, ¿no? —Itachi susurró, con voz baja y ronca—. Te encanta tener nuestras pollas follándote sin sentido. —Él empujó de nuevo, y ninguna respuesta era más reveladora que sus suaves gemidos y jadeos mientras se movían dentro de ella—. Y el hecho de que lo que estamos haciendo está prohibido te hace sentir más húmeda.

Y era cierto. Era la cruda verdad. Allí ante ellos, sin lugar para esconderse. Justo a sus cuerpos. —Yo... oh...

—Ella está tan excitada, puedo sentir sus jugos cubriendo mi polla y goteando entre mis muslos, hermano mayor —Sasuke gruñó, follándola más fuerte.

—Tú fuiste hecha para nosotros —Dijo Itachi jadeando. Su voz era un susurro feroz mientras pasaba las manos por los costados, buscando, y tomó sus pechos, apretándolos, masajeando esos montículos grandes pero suaves—. Y nosotros te tendremos para siempre.

La cama chirrió y se balanceó en protesta ante el áspero tratamiento y Hinata abrió la boca para decir una advertencia. —Nosotros... —Trató de concentrarse para formar las palabras que estaba tratando de decir—. Tenemos que tener cuidado... —Pero sus pollas se están hundiendo sin piedad de ella; su mente se quedó en blanco y todos los pensamientos cohesivos huyeron de su mente. Ella había sido follada por ellos antes. Pero, nunca había sido follada así.

—No te preocupes, Hinata —Sasuke gimió, hundiéndose en ella; adentrándose con tanta fuerza que Hinata casi salió por los aires—. Esta noche, nuestro objetivo es romper la cama y... a ti. —Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas en un intento de mantenerla en posición mientras la embestía de nuevo, casi como para enfatizar las palabras.

Ellos estaban cubiertos de sudor, pero no era nada en comparación con la humedad entre las piernas de Hinata, sus jugos goteaban por sus muslos, empapando sus cuerpos y haciendo un ruido sordo que resonaba en la habitación.

En cuestión de minutos, se apretó alrededor de ellos, su interior convulsiono y comprimió sus pollas al llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo tembló entre ellos. Pero ellos aún no habían terminado. Ellos sabían cómo prolongarlo, y lo hicieron, hasta que ella estuvo sollozando, retorciéndose, agarrándolos, mientras embestían contra ella una y otra vez. Hinata se perdió en un mundo salvaje y loco de manos, labios, lenguas y cumplidos que amenazaba con quemarla y volverla cenizas. Pareció durar para siempre, era una sensación maravillosa e hipnotizante de la que nunca quiso despertar, hasta que finalmente alcanzó otro orgasmo y su cuerpo cayó de nuevo, temblando incontrolablemente.

Renovaron sus esfuerzos y embistieron el coño de Hinata como animales hambrientos de sexo; todos gruñendo y jadeando por el esfuerzo hasta que finalmente Sasuke se tensó entre sus brazos, llenándola completamente. Escuchó el jadeo estrangulado de Itachi contra su oreja antes de que él también lo siguiera.

Se habían quedado dormidos, con los brazos envueltos en su cintura, la cabeza de Sasuke apoyada contra sus pechos mientras que la de Itachi estaba contra su nuca, pero el sueño la evadía. Esta noche no hubo tormenta. Ningún monstruo vendría por ella. Nunca más.

Hinata ya no temía al monstruo de la oscuridad. Porque el único monstruo feo aquí, era que había traicionado la confianza que le habían dado sus padres adoptivos. Nada era más cruel que tomar a sus amados hijos y canibalizarlos. Nada era más malvado que vivir una vida de pecado carnal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capítulo Único.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola rikuritas! Y bien, ¿qué tal quedó? ¿Les gusto? Espero que disfrutaran de leer esto tanto como yo lo hice. Y ya saben, si les gusto no olviden dejarme su comentario, es muy importante para mi saber si les gusto la historia, ya que si es así… podrían en un futuro haber más de este tipo, pero todo va a depender de ustedes. Les quiero, besos.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Bonus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kishimoto**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**xiaojiang**_ y fue beteada por _**Aika Yami**_.

 **xxx**

 **Desayuno**

Sasuke la estaba follando, su pene tranquilamente desaparecía y reaparecía entre sus muslos extendidos, Hinata no pudo evitar la idea de que había algo increíblemente malo en esto. Apenas era de mañana, Hinata gemía y jadeaba, ya sin aliento. Las manos de Sasuke subieron por sus piernas, las levantaron y las subieron por sobre sus hombros mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, gimiendo y gruñendo de placer.

La mesa se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro con el ritmo de sus empujes y Hinata estaba tentada a apartar su mirada de los ojos que la mantenían cautiva.

Itachi estaba casualmente comiendo el desayuno que ella había preparado para él, sus ojos se deleitaron con la escena ante él. De vez en cuando, buscaba con despreocupación el vaso de zumo de naranja que había puesto delante de él y lo bebía, sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver su ruborizado rostro.

La comisura de su boca se alzó en una sonrisa lenta, mientras mascaba suavemente su tostada y Hinata se ruborizó hasta las raíces del cabello, avergonzada. Su vergüenza sólo parecía intensificarse por el horrible hecho de que podía sentirse cada vez más húmeda mientras él permanecía sorprendentemente no afectado por lo que estaba sucediendo ante él.

Itachi terminó el resto de su desayuno y muy delicadamente se limpió la boca con su servilleta antes de levantarse. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio el evidente bulto de excitación en sus pantalones. Entonces él se puso delante de ella, sus dedos estaban desabrocharon su pantalón, liberando su largo y grueso miembro.

Su pene estaba tan hinchado y rojo que casi parecía estar enojado y Hinata sólo podía mirar sin palabras en estado de shock.

—Abre la boca, Hinata… —Susurró, con los dedos enredados en su cabello, Hinata hizo lo que le había pedido.

Ella abrió su boca y tomó su dura polla en su boca, corriendo su longitud con su lengua de arriba a abajo.

Itachi gimió, su mano se tensó en su cabello y Hinata sintió más humedad entre sus piernas.

—Joder… —Sasuke gruñó— Ella se puso más apretada.

—Eres un cabrón tan impaciente, Sasuke —Itachi gimió, empujando su polla dentro y fuera de sus suaves labios—. Ni siquiera tuviste paciencia para comer el delicioso desayuno que nuestra encantadora hermana nos preparó.

Sasuke gruñó, demasiado concentrado en su propia tarea como para responder.

—Sí —Itachi gimió mientras su lengua rodeaba la cabeza de su pene—. Por lo menos ten la decencia de dejar que llene su estómago con algo de comida antes de llenarla con tu polla.

—Desayuno —Sasuke jadeó, empujando más profundo—. Luego —sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y cuando él deslizó la yema del dedo sobre la parte sensibilizada e hinchada, ella gimió en voz alta, la vibración recorrió la longitud de Itachi. Sintió que su mano se apretaba en su cabello mientras él ahogaba otro gemido mientras empujaba su pene aún más profundo por su garganta.

—Eso es, buena chica —Itachi gruñó, empujando más profundo en su boca—. Oh dios, Hinata… —Él gimió mientras ella continuaba chupando, sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de ella.

Sus elogios la hicieron sentir increíblemente orgullosa y eso sólo incrementaba su pensamiento de que esto estaba mal. No debería agradarle esto. No debería estar aquí, sobre la mesa, siendo follada por sus hermanos. Estaba mal. Muy mal.

Mientras la presión dentro de ella se acumulaba, Hinata encontró que ella era incapaz de seguir utilizando su boca en Itachi porque le dejaba incapaz de tragar el aire que necesitaba e Itachi pareció entender cuando ella lo soltó y dejo escapar un sonoro gemido. Él no trató de obligarla a volver.

La agarró de la mano y la guio hacia su erección palpitante, cerrando los dedos deliberadamente a su alrededor. —Tócame —él gimió.

Ella cerró su mano alrededor de su pene y comenzó a bombear arriba y abajo, haciendo un esfuerzo para asegurarse de que lo estuviera complaciendo.

Hinata sintió que Sasuke se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras la follaba, apoyándose contra la mesa con una mano mientras pasaba la lengua por su hombro. Ella se estremeció cuando él tomó el lóbulo de su oreja en su boca, su lengua acariciaba a lo largo de la carne excesivamente sensible y empujó otra vez, enterrándose más profundo, deseando que él la follara más fuerte. —Sasuke, por favor... —Hinata podía oír la desesperación en su propia voz, pero no podía ocultarlo. Siempre era demasiado sensible bien y sospechaba que por eso Sasuke tan propenso a torturarla tan temprano en la mañana.

Ella gimió su nombre cuando su polla se enterró fuertemente dentro de ella, y ante el sonido él empujó más fuerte. El cuerpo de Hinata se retorció sobre la mesa mientras su orgasmo se estrellaba sobre ella como olas en el mar. Sus dedos se curvaron y con un jadeo áspero, soltó el pene de Itachi y gritó, todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Hinata envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, llevándolo más adentro en su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas, gimiendo de éxtasis mientras Sasuke continuaba empujando, el orgasmo también lo alcanzó y liberó su semen en torrentes dentro de ella.

Se apartó de ella y observó cómo su semen y su humedad le goteaba por los muslos y empapaban la mesa debajo de ellos.

—Eres tan desordenado —siseó Itachi antes de limpiar el líquido con una servilleta—. Dale la vuelta a Hinata —Susurró, empujando a Sasuke lejos antes de que sus manos agarraran su cintura delgada. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus piernas, levantándola y subiéndola sobre una silla, se posiciono detrás de ella, con su polla en su mano mientras miraba su cuerpo. En el siguiente minuto, ella lo sintió empujar contra su coño, frotándose con sus labios hinchados y lubricándose con sus jugos.

Hinata jadeó, sus manos apretaron la mesa, desesperada por encontrar algún tipo de equilibrio mientras la golpeaba con tanta fuerza que la mesa se deslizó unos centímetros por el suelo.

Y entonces él empujaba en ella con una velocidad y profundidad tan alarmantes que, aunque acababa de tener un orgasmo momentos antes, Hinata podía sentir la presión aumentando y estaba teniendo dificultades para no empujar hacia atrás contra él. En pocos minutos, Hinata estaba otra vez, gimiendo y jadeando para respirar.

—Mira y aprende, hermano pequeño. —Itachi gruñó mientras se retiraba y volvía a entrar en ella de nuevo. Sus bolas golpeaban contra su clítoris antes de que se alejara y volviera a hacerlo—. Así es como debes cogerte a una dama.

Hinata se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había sentado frente a ellos y ahora comía tranquilamente su desayuno. Ruborizándose furiosamente, apartó los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la mesa mientras luchaba por respirar.

—No. —Una mano se deslizó por su cabello y levantó la cabeza—. Dejaste que Itachi te viera mientras yo te follaba. —Su mano se deslizó por su mejilla y su dedo se deslizó dentro de su boca—. No me niegues la misma satisfacción.

Hinata nunca se sintió tan avergonzada y tan viva como en el momento en que sostuvo su mirada mientras chupar suavemente el dedo que puso en su boca. Sasuke le sonrió dulcemente antes de que él tomara un bocado de su tostada y masticara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo** **Bonus.**

 **Notas:** y un extra de zukulencia para que disfruten aún más de este pequeño OS.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
